


3 am thots

by GiveTrindelAchance



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Texting, pretty much i think its unclear oops, thats it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiveTrindelAchance/pseuds/GiveTrindelAchance
Summary: A gc fic... thats about it.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos), Trina/Mendel Weisenbachfeld, Whizzer Brown/Marvin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. ✨Depression✨

Tree: yall really wanna live lmao could never be me

Mndl: trin you ok???

Tree: nah

Wizz on me: who said we wanna live

Mndl: jfc get therapy pls

Tree: no♥

Tree: anyway

Hot doctor to be: therapy

Hot doctor to be: delia named me didnt she

Sexy caterer: 😁

Tree: if u could suck ur own dick would you

Wizz on me: bold of you to assume i cant

Mndl: no comment

Marvin: what the fuck

Wizz on me: whats up pretty boy

Marvin: what did I just walk in on

Tree: penis

Wizz on me: thats the scoop


	2. Whizzer and Mendel being themselves

Wee: do it pussy

Mee: why

Wee: so u can do her pussy

Mee: oh my god n0

Mee: i mean yes

Mee: but no

Wee: just ask her out already

Mee: i cant

Wee: how come

Mee: because she only sees me as a friend so shell say no and then everything will change and she wont want to hang out as a group anymore and then the rest of us will break apart and i wont have any friends and ill be an old cat lady at age 24

Wee: jesus

Wee: or... shell say yes and youl live the rest of your life with her and your 2 children and 3 dogs and marmoset

Mee: i think that last part might be illegal

Wee: fuck da law

Mee: oh fuck "Marmoset monkeys are the most commonly kept and traded species of primate as pets"

Wee: told you

Wee: hell yeah go get that marmoset

Mee: what do i say

Wee: hold on

_Wee added Cordelia Jennings_

_Wee changed Cordelia Jennings to Cee_

Wee: this youngin needs some relationship advice

Cee: aww

Mee: im older than you

Cee: finally asked trina out?

Mee: shut up

Wee: not yet

Wee: thats what we're working on

Mee: idk how to ask her out

Cee: just text her and ask if she wants to get lunch

Wee: isnt lunch too platonic tho babes

Cee: well dinner is a lot, isnt it?

Wee: nah i think its fine

Wee: he isnt going to make a move so if its dinner it might be more clear

Mee: im right here

Wee: yeah and ur a pussy

Mee: fair enough

Cee: just be like 'hey if youre free, would you want to go get dinner at Dianes

Wee: nah do Carolines

Cee: but Dianes is classier

Wee: exactly, you shouldnt go full class on first date

Cee: yeah you should, it shows you can provide

Wee: my first date wasnt classy and my mans is great

Cee: your first date was a hookup

Wee: and was it classy?

Mee: ill go with carolines 

Mee: its cheaper

Mee: sorry trina but im a college student 

Cee: go get ur girl bb

Wee: report back 

Mee: 👌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and watch mendel attempt to ask out a girl on the next episode of... this


	3. date pls

Mendal: hey trin

Treena: hmm?

Mendal: i wanted to ask you something

Treena: and that is...?

Mendal: well uh

Treena: you ok?

Mendal: i dont wanna like

Mendal: impose on you

Treena: i guarentee youre not

Mendal: ok

Mendal: so uh

Mendal: if youre free, would you maybe want to go get dinner at carolines?

Treena: did wizzer tell u to do this?

Mendal: wdym

Treena: he sent me "make the curly one comfortable when he talks to u hes gonna ask u smth"

Mendal: im gonna kill him

Mendal: but no

Mendal: i asked him to help me

Treena: oh

Treena: ok then

Treena: cool

Mendal: so thats a yes?

Treena: ye

Mendal: cool cool

_Back in Ee land_

Mee: GUUUUUUYS

Mee: SHE SAID YES

Cee: alright caps lock off

Cee: but congrats! we told you!

Mee: youre one to talk

Cee: shut up

Wee: i told u shed say yes

Wee: nows the hard part tho

Wee: now u have to have a date with her

Mee: cool

Wee: without loisng your shit half way through

Mee: fuck


	4. Shut up i know its been 2 months

Cordelia: why do men

Charlotte: ikr

Marvin: We are literally right here

Trina: yes and?

Trina: ur part of the problem marv

Marvin: What did I do?

Trina: hit me

Trina: cheated on me

Marvin: ok thats enough

Trina: lied to me

Mendel: yeah if you touch her again ill revoke your esophagus privelages

Marvin: What the hell does that mean?

Charlotte: we will rip ur fucking throat out if u look at her wrong

Marvin: jesus, okay

Marvin: 1 little oopsie and suddenly you have people wanting to kill you

Trina: i remember at least 3 little oopsies

Wizzer: GUYS

Marvin: wizz we're busy

Wizzer: ye ik

Wizzer: i dont need to see ur petty bullshit

Wizzer: someone threw out a full box of uncrustables

Wizzer: i now have a full box of uncrustables

Marvin: wizzer!

Mendel: no!

Cordelia: i-

Trina: omg

Wizzer: wut

Charlotte: please dont eat that shit

Charlotte: it was probably in the garbage for a reason

Wizzer:...

Wizzer: too late

Mendel: dear god

Wizzer: it was sealed!

Wizzer: ive eaten worse

Wizzer: it didnt taste like mold

Trina: why the fuck

Trina: would you know the taste of mold

Wizzer: im assuming she hasnt heard the hot dog incident

Trina: the WHAT

Marvin: you dont want to know

Trina: i kinda wanna know tho

Charlotte: no u dont

Trina: but what if i do

Mendel: ignorance is bliss, trin

Mendel: ignorance is bliss

**Author's Note:**

> idk either


End file.
